degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4441793-20150308065528
Sarah's request! Hopefully, you'll see it in the morning <3 Ugh, it's so hard writing for these idiotic, unlikeable characters. LOL It's much shorter than I usually make them. Perhaps it's because they both suck as characters :P Tristan's First (Glares all bitchy and bitterly at Maya, who's standing in the audience), This bitch is scared to set a date For her DEATH-WEDDING day She thought she was all B.I.G. until I TUPAC-ed her faith! No shade thrown at Biggie or Tupac, the greats. Now Maya, I can go this entire round slaying you, bitch, but ACTUALLY.... (Turns to face Drew) I CAME TO FLUSH THIS PIECE OF SHIT THAT'S IN BACK OF ME! Drew Torres, you just might die right here today If I squeeze that trigger like fresh lemons in tea and get away.... NO NIGGA, if I squeeze that trigger like fresh lemons in tea, you'll get E-LEMONADE-ED(eliminated) My bars dope and my wordplay is so illustrated You remind me of my shotgun, it's a big HOE, more or less ONE COCK and I make that bitch BLOW, like oral sex! So, you can thank Rob and Sarah for setting this table Don't get the drift, BITCH? I'm UN-STABLE. Well, I'm not exactly insane I've just been PISSED OFF, ready to blow your SHIT OFF, every time I heard your fucking name! It's ironic that I'm gay and you're the one with the fucking LISP They say I'm "FLAMING", well that might be fitting when I burn you to a CRISP With that flare gun! I'm too cute to shoot the fair one. Run for cover when I get near one! Don't fear me yet, nigga, you BEST be scared, son! Shit, I'd much rather be dead than to be in your shoes What the hell would I do If for a day, I was Drew? Would I try to get every bitch in site to my bed? Including the bitch my brother dated before he was dead? Get dumber than I already am and keep falling on my head? Or maybe, I'd just take care of a baby that ain't mine instead! Or I can call up Clare Edwards for a fuck and a two-minute SKEET Then once again face Eli Goldsworthy and get my ASS BEAT! Ha! I'm glad I'm not you, it must suck to be you. So Drew, FUCK YOU I get DIS-GUST-TED every time I DIS-CUSS you! Are my words not registering, dumb ass? I just DISSED YOU! I have a long time ahead on Degrassi but no one's gonna miss Drew Because I'm a brand new bitch, with a brand new swag It's a straight man's world but THIS QUEEN'S got a brand new bag! EASY! DREW'S NEXT You know, Tristan, I was going to take it easy on you, because I'm cool with your brother I was going to treat you like a little brother from another mother Owen was my homeboy, so I thought I'd act like I was related to you But fuck that, this battle will be like the MAN YOU'LL NEVER HAVE because I'll make sure that it CATERS TO YOU! After this battle, I don't wanna hear no bullshit about you being Degrassi Top Tier Because tonight, BITCH, I'm gonna show you why you're NOT there Three million views and MY name was right next to them I was in position to climb on top like I was having sex with them! I was coming(cumming) too fast, my climax was upsetting them Fans felt like Stephen Stohn conned 'dem(condom), he was supposed to be protecting them But noooo, they want me around, that's why I'm still here Fans love me, writers love me, I AM Degrassi's Top Tier If anyone says that's Eli Goldsworthy, you can suck my dick and get the fuck outta here! Don't ever talk to me about my dead brother, Becky, my concussions or Clare You're so quick expose people's secrets but let's talk about YOUR skeletons Tristan, I know some secrets about you fucking quite a FEW "veterans" Only reasons niggas ain't talking about it, is because they're ASHAMED of smashing a bitch like you Any bitch that had a taste of me was PROUD to say that they fucked Drew Now, you said that "I Had Sex" line was the line of my life? Well, here's where I think you're not quite right.... See, the line of my life might be when I tell the fans that Maya Matlin was the love of Miles life And how he thought about HER everytime he was in YOUR arms at night OR The line of my life might be when I tell the fans that Miles fucked Maya on that sacred Matlin couch And the nigga didn't respect you enough to wash his dick off before he put it in YOUR MOUTH! That was harsh, Drew :P So don't come to this battle being gangsta and talking about busting guns and shit When you act like a PUSSY when it comes to DICK. Fuck outta here! Any way, which one of these whack ass bitches won?